Dat 133
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05/06 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting File a 20 May 1997 to 00:00:33 *Luke Vibert: Dance Music (12" - Do Unto Others) Mo Wax MW 071 start only, repeat from Dat 131 *Gap 00:00:56-00:41:52 03 June 1997 *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Spot (album - Venetian Deer) Systhema Verlag ISBN 3-634-43166-0 *Billy "Daniel" Bunter & Sunset Regime: Ease Your Mind (v/a album - United Dance Volume 6) Fourbeat FBRLP338 *Sizzla: Like Mountain (7") Firehouse Crew *Shredder: Faithless (12" - Gravel / Facelift ) Cluster CLUSTER 9 *Holy Ghost: Spinoza (12" - Electra Spectre) Tresor TRESOR 67 *Warfare: Species I (12") Gyration GY 004 *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Pegasus Rock (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 *Mavula Baudouin and Beguen Band: Kongo Nsi Eto (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 *Nostrum: The End (single) Time Unlimited last track of show 00:41:54-00:42:59 21 May 1997 *unknown: Spiderman (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD *Beatnik Filmstars: Pilot Jack Harrison (album - All Pop Stars Are Talentless Slags) Mobstar 009 start only 00:42:59-01:35:23 10 June 1997 *Waxman: You're The Voice (12") Raving Mad RVM003 *''"And tonight's session comes from Bra.."'' *Kreidler: Boccia (Remixed By Erik >> MMM) (album - Resport) Stewardess STU 04 *Surgeon: Rotunda (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor TRESOR 73 *Paul Mwanga: Muana Nkento Bebele (v/a album - Ngoma, Souvenir Ya L'Indépendance) Popular African Music PAMAP 102 *Wayne McArthur: Give We Jah (7") Backyard Movements BM003 *Cryogenics: R. U. Alien (World Summit) (12") Hard Leaders *Sappo: Systematic (97 Remix) (12" - ReMixes Vol 1) Prohibition Recordingz PHB003 *Amon Tobin: Tabukula Beach Resort (12" - Mission) Ninja Tune Zen 1256 *Mogwai: Superheroes Of BMX (EP - 4 Satin) Chemikal Underground *Trixxy: Here To Invade (12" - See The Stars) Bonkers BONK 6 *end of show 01:35:23-02:04:59, 0-15:22 11 June 1997 *Sharkey & Trixxy: Genesis (12") Bonkers BONK 6 *3 Way: Subzero (split single with Mask & Swabe - Sub Zero / Cash Till) Dope Dragon DDRAG18 *Deflo: Tio Mate (v/a album - Resonance Mood) Matsuri Productions MP 6 *Dave Angel: Tokyo Stealth Fighter () 4th & Broadway *Kreidler: Shiver (12" - Fechterin) *'File a' ends and b 'begins during above track *Union 13: Bonded As One (album - East Los Presents...) Epitaph ''snippet *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Morwell's Theme (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 *Nervous Bird: Job Seeker (12") Sinister Cut *Zzino Vs. Accelerator: Hypnotic Mind (album - On / Off) Reload REL 972104 '''15:22-54:19 12 June 1997 *Druid & Energy: Future Dimensions (12") Bonkers BONK 5 Pig's Pick for tonight *Orange: I Feel You (12") Orange CUT01 *I.Q.: Procharger (12") K-D.N.A. K-D.N.A. 03 *Effike: KD (Bus Shelter Mix) (v/a album - Pangaea 2097) Pagoda Recordings PAG CD001 *Aurlus Mabélé Et Le Groupe Loketo: Asta Di (album - Embargo) Jimmy International Production JIP 021 *Smokester: The Titan (12" - The Titan / Bass Come Down (Remix)) Smokers Inc SINC 12-4 *''Claire Sturgess - what's on'' *Surgeon: Return (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor TRESOR 73 54:19-1:39:31 17 June 1997 *Bouncing Bomb: What You Want (v/a album - 7 Hills Clash - Deeper Signals) Earth / Wholesome / 10 Denk / Breakbutt DRC 1 *Crustacean: Flame (12") Jive 424 *Ignition: unknown (12" - Friday (Remix) / The Valley (Remix)) Ignition Musik IGN007 *Astral Projection: Maian Dream (album - The Astral Files) Transient TRANR607 *DJ Marc Smith: Nexus (album - Past Present & Future (Part One)) Clubscene D-CSR014 *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Concorde (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 *Immersion: Slut Fuck (v/a album - Political Party Broadcast) Routemaster ROUTEPILE001 *Jah Woosh: Marcus Say (possibly from v/a album - Reggae Revive Classic's - Original Music) Original OMCD 35 *Surgeon: Krautrock (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor TRESOR 73 1:39:31-1:54:41 18 June 1997 *Bandulu: Runnings Part 2 (12" - Runnings) Foundation Sound Works FD 00 *Augustus Pablo: Real Rock (v/a album - Augustus Pablo Presents DJs From 70s To 80) Big Cat ABB131 *''above two tracks are consecutive'' *Vibrasonic: Sweeney Todd (album - Instrumental Vibrations) Yep! YEP02 *Ivor Cutler: The Place (album - A Wet Handle) *Magoo: Red Lines (Are Fine) (single) Chemikal Underground CHEM 016 *''above three tracks are consecutive'' *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part One (session) *cuts out File ;Name *1) dat_133a.mp3 *2) dat_133b.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:04:59 *2) 02:04:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes